mugenfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Dchan250/Top 5 Worst M.U.G.E.N. Creators
It's been a while since I've done one of these lists, but no need to fear, now. Here's a brand new one, and what could it be about? The worst M.U.G.E.N. creators of all time. Now, I'm talking about the creators that try to put effort into their characters, but fail miserably. I'm not counting creators that do nothing but spriteswaps cause, lets, be honest, they put NO effort what so ever. Now, shall we get started? 'Five: WlanmaniaX and BeanFan112 ' These guys are tied because they act sooooooooooooooooooo similar, I count both of them as one (in fact it just so happened to start a rumor that they're the same person, and they have NO '''proof whatsoever). Practically everyone knows how there characters play like. I bet at least all of you reading this must of had at least one of their characters at some point. What makes them SO bad is, for one, the terrible sprite editing. Almost every character I see in BeanFan's characters has an item to block an attack. How much more lazier can you get!? Don't get me started on the repetitive gameplay they have in all of their characters. The reason they are not higher, is that they're characters only range from decent to terrible, and that's saying a lot. 'Four: Mamaluigi339 ' Can't really say much for this guy. He uses the MvC template, and his characters might have been acceptable, if he had decent gameplay. Bad sprites, stiff gameplay, infinite priorities, etc. If you really want to know how bad his characters are, just try it for yourself. 'Three: Ivan Luiz ' What can I say? Even when making his own characters, the still suck. Stiff gameplay, terrible movement, lack of sound, poor sprites, his characters are just one plie of mess. Only reason he isn't higher? He's only made 3-5 characters with original coding. '''Two: Mugenfan ' .................................................................... 'One: JGearyAndJSlikk3 ''' Oh boy! This is what I wanted to get to. First off, '''SPRITES. Konw wonder they call him "the cereal boy with tissues for feet", becuase that's actually true! Second, his behavior. Whoever pisses him off, rude names, criticism, trying to find rare characters, or even the disliking of one of his videos. In fact, someone knew (or I guess, made) a backstory for Josh on Deviantart: 1. Not everyone makes fun of him. 2. According to Josh Geary, his mom hates him and doesn't let him use the com so he uses it sneakily. 3. He loves porn and IS UNDERAGE FOR THAT. 4. Yes, his drawing is shit, but he FORCES EVERYONE TO LOVE IT, if not then he'll block them. 5. If you dislike even ONE of his(shitty)pics or drawings or videos or posts, he'll report you. And the scary part is that it works. 6. He is a little rebel that acts way immature for his age. 7. He loves Hitler and thinks that "only cunts go to school". 8. He thinks he is the god of the universe and MAKES everyone think that way. 9. Which is why some of us are appearing to bully him, but they/we are not. We are just trying to escape his clutches of fappy doom or to correct him, but no. 10. We can leave him alone, but he won't leave US alone. He stalks us on the internet. He's everywhere/ On almost every website. And. He's. Coming. For. You. But to the actual characters themselves. They're nothing but pure garbage. Sure, he made some spriteswaps, but the characters he makes with templates suck as much as those characters. He's practically the new Mugenfan of things. Well, that's it for this countdown. I'll be posting more soon. Category:Blog posts